


Apocalypse décomplexée

by PolitiquementIncorrect



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Et c'était drôle, Hey j'avais rien à faire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolitiquementIncorrect/pseuds/PolitiquementIncorrect
Summary: Dans un contexte apocalyptique, l'alliance la plus improbable du monde se crée entre @onestenrepublique (@rainbowl ici) et Jean-François Copé.





	Apocalypse décomplexée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowl/gifts).



Jean-François Copé se réveilla.

Il était étalé sur un tronc d'arbre dans une sorte de clairière qui lui était inconnue. Ça ne semblait pas être Meaux, sa ville de coeur. Comme il aurait aimé être à Meaux en ce moment même ! Le brie, le musée de la Grande Guerre, sa mairie adorée... Mais il devait de contenter d'une médiocre clairière. 

D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? Il ne se rappelait de rien. La dernière chose qui lui revenait en mémoire, c'était cette conférence anti-FN à laquelle il avait participé. Les gens l'avaient même charrié sur une prétendue «gauchisation». Pff, que nenni ! Jamais le pionnier de la droite décomplexée n'abandonnerait son combat, sa bataille. 

Soudain, une voix au loin brisa le fil de des pensées. Il releva la tête, troublé. Enfin quelqu'un d'autre ! Peut-être pourrait-on l'aider et lui expliquer ce qui est en train de se passer ?

***

Lila venait d'émerger, à la lisière d'une forêt. Mais pourquoi ? Elle avait voté, fièrement, et était passée acheter du lait. Dans ce cas, pourquoi se retrouvait-elle à l'orée d'un bois qu'elle ne connaissait pas le moins du monde ? Et, plus inquiétant encore, était-ce vraiment Jean-François Copé qu'elle voyait à travers l'enchevêtrement d'arbres qui lui barrait la route ? 

La panique l'envahit. Jeff, il était là, à une vingtaine de mètres ! Elle hésitait entre courir à sa rencontre, partager cette rencontre ahurissante sur son Tumblr, ou détaler dans la direction opposée. Lila balaya son environnement du regard. La vision des immeubles dévastés, des gravats jonchant le sol et surtout des cris émergeant d'un bâtiment effondré la firent trancher rapidement. Elle s'élança vers la forêt, franchissant d'un bond quelques obstacles en s'époumonant : 

«JEAN-FRANÇOOOOOOOOOOOIS»

L'intéressé leva la tête, suffisamment tôt pour voir Lila se prendre une branche d'arbre de plein fouet et s'écraser par terre.

***

Copé était abasourdi. Quelle étrange journée ! D'abord la clairière perdue au beau milieu de nulle part, ensuite la jeune fille étrange qui venait de lui foncer dessus... Tout ceci était certainement un coup de Fillon et de ses alliés ! Ils ont toujours essayé de le pourrir avec des plans moisis, parce jalousie envers sa droite décomplexée. Mais lui ne se laisse pas faire et, comme Zorro, il s'en sort toujours. Mais pour l'heure, il était perdu au milieu d'une forêt, une inconnue inconsciente devant lui, et de surcroît il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. 

Il entreprit de réveiller la jeune femme, dans l'espoir d'avoir une quelconque explication. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

«Copé ?»

***

Lila venait d'émerger pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de dix minutes. Et cette fois, pour découvrir Jean-François Copé penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle se redressa brusquement, et le bombarda de questions :

«Okay, alors plusieurs choses : d'abord merci d'être là, ensuite : pourquoi vous et pas un autre ? Pourquoi une forêt ? Que se passe-t-il ? On fait quoi ? Vous avez vu d'autres gens ? Vous avez à manger ? Je n'ai que du lait personnellement»

Copé eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par cette avalanche de questions. Il essaya de toutes les traiter dans l'ordre :

«Premièrement bonjour mademoiselle, apparemment vous me connaissez mais ce n'est pas mon cas, donc si je pouvais avoir votre prénom les choses seraient plus faciles. Ensuite je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passe, mais je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit d'un complot contre moi, sûrement la faute d'Eric Ciotti et François Fillon, qui me le payeront une fois cette mascarade terminée. Je n'ai vu personne d'autre, je ne sais pas où nous sommes, et je n'ai pas à manger ce qui est fort dommage parce que j'ai très, très faim, et je donnerai tout pour du brie. Donc qui êtes-vous ?»

«Très bien, je m'appelle Lila, je venais d'acheter du lait, puis je ne me souviens de rien après ça. J'ai repris conscience à l'orée de ce bois et je vous ai vu, donc je ne me suis pas posée la question et, portée par la fougue de la jeunesse, j'ai couru vers vous de toutes mes forces. Et je suppose que cette branche m'a stoppée dans mon élan. Je repose donc ma question : on fait quoi ? Je suppose que nous devrions rester ensemble, car la situation me paraît assez inhabituelle. Dehors, là où j'étais, c'était l'apocalypse, des bâtiments effondrés, et surtout des cris inhumains. Vous savez, ce genre de cris poussés par les zombies des films de George Romero ? Bref rien de rassurant.»

Copé réfléchit cinq minutes. Il était perdu dans ce bois, avec... Lila, et potentiellement attendu par du danger (en la présence de morts-vivants si il en croyait les dires de sa nouvelle alliée) à l'extérieur. Déjà que les gens refusaient de débattre avec lui en temps normal (il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, lui qui est si aimable et respectueux de la parole des autres en temps de débat !), il doutait que les zombies acceptent de parlementer. Il proposa :

«Et si nous sortions déjà de ce bois, pour explorer un peu les alentours ? Nous pourrions trouver du monde, des vivres, quelque chose ? Et puis rendons-nous à l'évidence, nous ne pouvons pas rester cloîtrés dans cette clairière. Il nous faudra bien affronter le monde extérieur. Venez Lila !»

Et Jeff sortit, enjambant le tronc sur lequel il était appuyé une demi-heure plus tôt, sous les yeux d'une Lila abasourdie. C'était la meilleure, elle tombait en pleine apocalypse, une bouteille de lait à la main, sur Jeff Copé, dans une forêt perdue au milieu de nulle part, se prenait une branche dans la tête juste devant lui, tout cela pour qu'il parte explorer le monde en s'exposant à des zombies plus affamés qu'Arnaud Montebourg devant le buffet de la fête de la Rose à Frangy. Vraiment, c'était la situation la plus absurde sa vie, mais elle n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre Copé, même si cela voulait certainement dire tabasser du zombie en sa compagnie.

***

Ils arrivèrent dans une ville dévastée.

Les gravats parsemaient le sol, tout n'était que désolation, et le paysage respirait le désespoir. Et pourtant, Copé trouvait le moyen de parler en continu.

«Ah, c'est incroyable toutes ces décombres ! Ça me rappelle que le parti tombe en ruines. Franchement, vous le croyez vous Lila ? Les Républicains au bord de la fracture ! Et tout ça, c'est de la faute de Fillon ! Toujours lui et ses plans foireux, avec son côté catho... Je lui ai bien dit de sa calmer sur ce plan-là, mais vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu ? «Je m'en fous je vais pas à la messe». Mais quelle honte ! Sur le coup j'étais profondément choqué. Après les gens trouvent ça ridicule que je veuille m'afficher au premier rang de ses meetings juste pour tweeter n'importe quoi sur mon portable dans une tentative de désintérêt total, mais forcément quand c'est la seule façon de montrer son désaccord ! Quel imbécile ce François. Vraiment, il va m'entendre, c'est ridicule toute cette machination ! Des zombies, et puis quoi encore ?»

Lila était fascinée. Alors que les digressions de Copé auraient insupporté n'importe qui, elle essayait tant bien que mal de retenir tout ce que disait le porteur de la droite décomplexée. Quand les gens sur Tumblr sauraient ça ! Mais pour l'heure, elle devait se concentrer sur la survie. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça. Quand on se prend quatre lampadaires en l'espace de cinq minutes, on a de quoi craindre l'arrivée de morts-vivants. En parlant du loup...

« - Et je vous ai mentionné aussi ce petit qui m'adore ? Il a huit ans, je crois. Il est adorable ! Toujours plus gentil avec moi que certains membres des républicains, comme Fill-

\- JEAN-FRANÇOIS, REGARDEZ LÀ-BAS !»

Copé releva la tête. C'est là qu'il aperçut un groupe de zombies une quarantaine de mètres plus loin. Il essaya de les compter. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq... cinq morts-vivants avançaient lentement vers eux, couverts de sang, l'air menaçant et hagard. On pouvait les deviner à travers la brume. Et ils n'avaient qu'un faible temps de réflexion pour décider de la marche à suivre, et ce n'était pas le temps des bavardages inutiles. Il se pencha vers son alliée :

«D'accord, Lila, je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît, mon seul combat dans la vie consiste à aller à la boulangerie, après les polémiques les gens se moquent de moi en essayant de me refourguer des pains au chocolat. À part ça je ne sais pas survivre seul, s'il vous plaît j'ai peur

\- Attendez, vous pensez que je sais survivre moi ? Certainement pas, vous avez remarqué que je me suis prise cinq lampadaires de plein fouet depuis que nous avons commencé à parcourir cette ville ? J'en sais rien moi, mais il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose et vite, parce qu'il ne sont qu'à vingt mètres là ! Bon, récapitulons : j'ai une bouteille de lait, et... C'est tout. On peut les attaquer avec ça ?

\- De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix. Lancez-vous avec votre bouteille, pendant ce temps je vais tenter de trouver quelque chose, de temporiser. C'est parti !»

 

S'en suivit un combat des plus éprouvants. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lila s'élança vers le groupe de zombies, talonnée par Jeff, qui cherchait désespérément de quoi se battre. Elle brisa sa bouteille de lait sur le premier mort-vivant, qui s'effondra sous l'impact, entraînant un second dans sa chute. Ça y est, c'en était déjà deux de moins ! Mais il en restait encore trois autres qui, enhardis par leurs deux camarades tombés au combat, gagnaient en agressivité. Lila commençait à paniquer. Elle recula, tout en cherchant Jeff du regard. Que faisait-il ? Elle l'avait perdu de vue ! Elle continua à reculer. Soudain, elle trébucha sur les décombres d'un muret et s'étala de tout son long.

Ça y est, c'était fini, elle voyait déjà l'ombre des trois zombies se refermer sur elle, comme un piège. Tout était terminé. Ce fut en tout cas une brève épopée absurde qui s'était déroulée. Elle espéra quand même que Jeff allait s'en sortir, bien qu'elle ne fonde pas beaucoup d'espoirs sur ses chances de survie en milieu hostile.

Tout à coup, Copé bondit sur les trois morts-vivant qui encerclaient Lila, une batte de cricket à la main. Il les surplombait, le soleil éblouissant derrière lui, ce qui lui donnait une allure très christique. Cette apparition presque divine fit repenser Lila à ce gif de Copé faisant de grands gestes pour caricaturer Macron, accompagnés d'un «christique !» retentissant, pensée suffisante pour dédramatiser instantanément la situation. 

Jean-François Copé n'arrivait même pas à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Venait-il vraiment de se jeter sur un groupe de zombies plus menaçants et affamés que jamais, poussé par la pensée de cette jeune femme en danger ? Il avait trop regardé Zorro, lui, le petit Jean-François se rêvant président depuis toujours. Mais pour l'heure, cela lui plaisait bien de ressembler à son héros d'enfance.  
Peut-être était-ce cela son vrai combat, défendre les opprimés ? Il assena de toutes ses forces un coup retentissant sur le crâne du premier mort-vivant qui s'offrait à lui.  
Mais défendre les faibles, n'était-ce pas là le rôle de la gauche ? Songeait-il, tandis qu'il mettait à terre son second opposant à grand renfort de coups de batte.

Il se retrouvait à présent acculé contre un mur, bloqué par le tout dernier zombie. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Finalement c'en était peut-être terminé de lui. Quel dommage, il devait encore se venger de Fillon. Cet assassin de la droite, tandis que lui devait en jouer le médecin légiste. 

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Éric Ciotti sur sa gauche. Vision inespérée. Non pas qu'il fut heureux de le revoir, mais parce que la simple pensée de sa voix nasillarde et des âneries sorties lors de la campagne suffit à le sortir de ses réflexions. Il saisit son collègue par les épaules et le jeta en pâture au dernier zombie, qui s'empressa d'abandonner sa cible pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle offrande, laissant le champ libre à Jeff pour s'enfuir d'un bond et rejoindre Lila.

Tous deux partirent en courant, essoufflés, et trouvèrent asile dans le grenier d'une maison déserte. Il s'affalèrent contre un mur, épuisés. Cinq bonnes minutes de silence s'écoulèrent, lourdes de la fatigue de cette journée. Ce fut Lila qui brisa ce silence :

«Hé, Jean-François...Merci de m'avoir sauvée. J'y passais certainement sinon.»

Copé, surpris du fait que, pour une fois, les gens éprouvent de la gratitude envers lui, ne savait pas quoi répondre.

«Oh, ce n'est rien... Vous pouvez m'appeler Jeff si vous le souhaitez.»

Lila n'osait pas lui dire que la moitié des gens le surnommaient déjà comme ça sur Tumblr, mais elle était étonnée et relativement touchée de cette espèce d'ouverture de la part de Copé.

Soudain, une autre voix interrompit la conversation.

«Euh, excusez-nous, mais... Copé ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?»

Les deux se redressèrent d'un bond, stupéfaits de découvrir d'autres vivants.

Se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte les deux personnes qu'ils attendaient le moins au monde...

Benoît Hamon et Arnaud Montebourg.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, je sais pas si j'aurais la motivation pour écrire la suite, mais en tout cas allez tous suivre @onestenrepublique sur Tumblr.


End file.
